Flipped
by teamdamsay7
Summary: Title is kind of referring to the 2010 movie. But my fic is different in a lot of ways. Quinn and Sam after the car crash. Read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Read and review?**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray opened her eyes slowly.<p>

She wanted to stand up.

She tried to move her feet... but she couldn't.

"Quinn?"

She looked up and saw someone. Who was it?

"Sam?"

"Yes, Quinn, it's me."

Quinn began crying. "Sam, I can't move my feet. What's happening to me? Am I even alive?"

She used all of her strength to move her upper body up. Sam wiped off her tears. "Yes, you're alive. You're in the hospital... do you remember that accident you had?"

"Yes," Quinn replied. "But I don't want to."

Sam patted her back. "You need to tell me."

Quinn hesitated. "I don't want to. It was scary, Sam. You don't know what I've been through. And I don't..." Then she stopped talking. "Will you please tell me what happened to me?"

"To put it lightly, you were injured," Sam simply replied. "But don't worry. Sure, you'll be in a wheelchair for like, a month or two. But then, you can walk and do your amazing Cheerio flips again."

"You think they're amazing?" Quinn asked.

"Sure they are!" Sam assured her. "You were the best cheerleader I've seen. Don't stop believing in yourself, Quinn. You know you can stand up again. Well, metaphorically."

Quinn laughed. "Thank you, Sam. Thanks for always being there for me."

Sam smiled. "So now will you tell me what _really _happened there?"

* * *

><p>Santana held a small basket of red roses for Quinn. "Are you sure she's going to be here?"<p>

"I'm sure," Artie answered. "She called me yesterday. She's fine. Totally."

"Just asking, Artie, why would Quinn call you of all people?" Tina asked. "Is something going on between you two? I didn't think of that before, but it's possible."

"No, nothing's going on between us," Artie said. "I simply have her phone number because she's my fellow glee club member."

"Good morning!"

Everyone looked at the door. It was Quinn! Sam pushed her wheelchair inside the choir room. They both looked totally lovey-dovey, the kind that Santana would totally be grossed out with.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled in happiness.

They all hugged each other. "We're so happy you're alive!" Blaine grinned.

"Hey, back together?" Mercedes jealously blurted out in a tone that was less than happy.

Quinn and Sam looked at each other. They were as if their minds had a connection. It was like they were communicating telepathically. "No," Quinn replied. "We're just friends."

"Don't be such a party pooper," Santana said. "Come on, find a seat."

"Sit next to me, Quinn," Sam suggested. "Come here."

"No, she can't," Artie objected. "She has a wheelchair man. She needs to sit here." Then he pointed to his right. "Sit next to _me_, Quinn."

Quinn sighed. Artie was right. But she wanted to sit next to the one she truly loved. Sam. But that wouldn't be possible right now. She wheeled herself slowly next to Artie.

Then the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Sam pushed Quinn to the cafeteria. Many popular kids teased and taunted Quinn, but with Sam, she felt safe.<p>

"Sam Evans!"

Mercedes ran to Sam and Quinn. "Can I borrow Sam for a while?"

"But who'll push me?"

Rachel ran to Quinn. "I'll do it," she offered. Quinn just stared at her.

Mercedes dragged Sam away.

"Uh, why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I know you like me," Mercedes replied. "And now, I'm here. But why do you seem like you want Quinn more? Why?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sam said. "I wanted you to be with me. You rejected me. And now, you... you want us to get back together?"

Mercedes was speechless. "Maybe... yes," she said.

"Look, Quinn's my friend," he told her. "She needs me. She might be a little psycho back then but now... you know what? Maybe I still love her, Mercedes."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review?**

* * *

><p>Mercedes couldn't utter a sound. Wasn't he the one who <em>desperately<em> wanted her back? And now, he was turning her down. It was painful. She'd even break up with Shane because of her feelings for him. It wasn't because she'd planned to be back with him after their breakup, of course. But that was beside the point. Now, she was free. Single. She was _literally _waiting for Sam to knock on her door and try to win her back.

What had happened?

* * *

><p>"You know, Rach, you didn't really have to do this for me," Quinn told Rachel, who had been unusually silent. "I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your... I mean, uh. Yeah. It wasn't your fault."<p>

Rachel sighed heavily. "I'm sincerely sorry, Quinn. Yes, I know you're trying really, _really _hard to forgive me. But if I got hit by a truck and I was the one texting you, well, I wouldn't forgive you that easily. That's why I wouldn't really believe you if you said it's fine. You're in a wheelchair instead of doing your Cheerio dance moves, and you can barely walk..."

"Rachel, stop talking or I'll slap you," Quinn retorted. "Being in a wheelchair isn't bad. Really, it isn't. If I can't walk after this, I'll still be alive. I'll have the rest of my body with me. I'll be alive. And if I'll be stuck like this for my entire life, the only thing you'll need to do for me to accept your apology is to respect anyone like this. I didn't really before. But now that I'm like this, it's really hard, but really easy."

Then Rachel wheeled her forward. The lunch lady lazily plopped a big slice of cold, slightly gross piece of old lasagna from yesterday's lunch. Quinn dragged her tray down the nearest table.

"Aren't you sitting with the rest of the Glee club?" Rachel asked. "They might slushie you or something here."

"Don't worry," Quinn assured her with a naughty giggle. "After Jacob Ben Israel took a photo of me in a Cheerios uniform, the whole _neighborhood_ thought I was head Cheerio again." Rachel flashed her a small smile. "I guess that explains why people respect you again, doesn't it?"

"'Course," she replied. "You know, it's kind of stupid how popularity, not personality, rules this school." "Tell me about it," Rachel agreed. "Good of you to realize that, considering you're Miss Popularity around here."

"See?" Quinn asked suddenly. "You can forget about my accident. Life'll never stop... unless, you know, I die. But let's pray that won't happen, of course." Then she poked her food.

"Uh, Quinn?"

Rachel and Quinn looked up. It was Sam. Quinn smiled. To her, he was absolutely cute. He always was, though. "Hey, Sam. Want to join? It's a free table. And by the way, you won't get slushied here or anything."

Sam took a seat. "So, Quinn, what's new with you? Are you seeing someone?"

Quinn and Rachel stared at each other. What an odd question. "No, Sam, I don't think she is," Rachel said, nudging her friend playfully. "I think she still has feelings for someone here though..." Quinn shot her a dagger look. "Let Quinn answer," Sam blurted out.

"No, Sam," Quinn replied calmly. "I mean... you know, after everything... but I'm not saying I'll never love again. I just need some time for myself."

"So you're not saying no?" Sam asked excitedly. He was being less than subtle.

Quinn shook her head happily, and Sam was quietly chanting, "Yes!" It was like watching a wedding proposal.

But not everyone was happy about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :)<strong>


End file.
